Adore
by DeathAngel457
Summary: How exactly did a princess get tangled up with the King of Thieves & his Kumori partner? How does a forbidden child end up in the story? Hisaki is back with the story of her past. The prequel to Past Love. YoukoxOC with minor HieixOC. More inside. HIATUS
1. Let The Flames Begin

Okay, so this is a story I'm currently messing around with. Not sure where exactly it's going or if it'll ever be finished, but I think it may work out. Though, I'm sure it won't be as long as my first story, more like a mini-series (I'm guessing by what I've written so far; I'm not limiting it). Like I said in the summary, it's the prequel to _**Past Love**_. I got inspired after re-reading the part where Hisaki is telling her past to the YYH girls, but it's not going to exactly match that brief outline.

Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Running in the rain through the streets of a Makai city, a young fox demon girl was being chased by several adult demons. She had stolen some money from a demon and now he and his friends were chasing her for revenge. They eventually cornered the kit. "Look what we have, a little kit. She looks like she'd make a good slave," the demon said, touching her cheek. She bit his hand. He screamed and backed off. "You little bitch!" He charged at her and she shut her eyes, sinking to the ground and preparing for an impact, but it never came.

"Picking on a little kit? That's no way for grown demons to act. Didn't your mothers teach you better?" She cracked open her eyes to see a taller demon with white hair, pointy ears, and strange markings standing in between her and the surrounding men.

"If you don't move we'll just take you out too!" another demon yelled. They all leapt at the man.

The kit watched in amazement as he took them all out with ease. The demon turned to look at her and she flinched, thinking he was going to attack. "Hey, come now, no need to be frightened," he said, kneeling in front of her. "I'm not that scary. You're hurting my feelings." She giggled a bit. "There we go... a smile suits you much better. I sense you're strong, why didn't you fight back."

The kit frowned. "I can't in the rain," she explained. "My fire goes out."

"Where's your home?" he asked.

"I don't know," the kit replied, "wherever I can find shelter, I guess."

The demon stood up and motioned for her to also. "Come on, little one. If you would like a warm bed and bath, you are welcome to my home."

That was the first time anyone had shown kindness to Hisaki. It turns out the demon who saved her was King Raizen, big shocker when she reached his home. From that day, he "adopted" her as his own daughter, training her to a deadly accuracy. His friends also helped train her, namely Natsumi and Koku. They all helped the kit hone her hand-to-hand as well as volcanic abilities. Years had passed since then and Hisaki, now about 300, was an upper B-class demon.

"Father, you know I detest parties or anything of the like," Hisaki complained, flopping on her bed.

"It's Mukuro's coronation ball," Raizen said. "We are required to be there. You know I hate it too. If you can tolerate one night, then you can go home."

The vixen sighed, "Alright," she relented. "That's the best I'll get anyways."

* * *

"King Raizen, Princess Hisaki, I humbly welcome you to my palace," Mukuro said bowing.

"Please, we are the guests; we should be bowing to you," Raizen said, but neither of them made a move to. Hisaki and Raizen could play the part of the royalty, but both of them preferred to be sparring in a training arena, not out at social gatherings. But as for now, Hisaki was in a fancy kimono with her hair styled and heels. Not her definition of fun.

"Enjoy the opening night festivities," Mukuro said, before they walked in.

"She's strong," Raizen muttered, grinning. "I'd like the chance to fight her."

"I know, even though she's way stronger than me, her energy is enticing," Hisaki agreed. When they arrived in the ballroom, most demons were dancing, some were sitting. Hisaki noticed some male demons eyes fly to her body as she entered, making the kit sigh.

"Cheer up, if anyone tries anything with you, know I'll come to your defense," Raizen muttered. He had to go play diplomat and greet some of the higher ups, leaving Hisaki to fend for herself. Almost immediately, a demon came up, asking her to dance.

Hisaki, forced to be gracious, accepted. After an hour of nonstop dancing with multiple demons, playing the princess, she pretended to be tired and insisted on a break. She sat down in a chair, not too gracefully. "Annoying bastards," she muttered lowly.

"That vocabulary is not too becoming of a princess." The vixen nearly jumped, but contained her surprise. She turned to see a tall fox demon, the most handsome by far she laid eyes on. He had silver hair, matching silver ears and tail, and piercing golden eyes.

"We all slip up on occasion if we're out of practice," Hisaki said, giving a smile. "And you are?"

"You may call me Youko, your highness," he said, kissing the back of her hand.

"Only if you call me Hisaki," she responded. "I'm not really into that 'I'm better than you' thing that all royals excel in."

"Well then, Hisaki, will you do me the honor of sharing this dance?" he asked, extending his arm. She took it and he helped her up. Dancing with grace, they talked about an array of topics. "So you were a…"

"A street rat?" Hisaki supplemented. "Yes. Stealing for a living and barely getting by."

"Surprisingly, I can see you as a thief. You've already managed to steal many hearts tonight."

The vixen blushed at the compliment. "I don't know why they feel that way," she said. "There are plenty of other women here who are more beautiful."

Youko smirked leaning in closer to her ear. "On the contrary, you lit up the room when you entered," he said.

Hisaki stepped on his foot. "I'm not one for cliché pick-up lines," she said, smirking. "You'll have to try much harder if you plan to dance again."

"I'll keep that in mind," Youko replied, not being deterred. Suddenly the mood in the room changed from relaxed to panic.

"Princess!" they heard Hokushin call. Hisaki turned to see him, running towards her, eyes wide. "Get away from him!"

She cocked her head to the side; Hokushin was very protective as a guard, but she never knew him to be making a mad dash at her. Suddenly a thorny stem was placed in front of her neck as an arm coiled around Hisaki's waist. Hokushin stopped running a few feet away.

"Youko Kurama," Hokushin seethed angrily.

"Youko … Kurama…?" Hisaki repeated. It was her turn to be shocked, even she knew of Youko Kurama; Hisaki just never knew what he looked like… until now that is.

"I apologize in advance, princess," Youko muttered in her ear. "I had no intention of using you as a hostage."

"Words loose to actions," Hisaki said, glancing back at him. The look in his eyes shocked her; she could see he was genuinely sorry about all this. The next thing Hisaki knew she was flying through the air out a window, still in the Fox thief's hold.

"Youko!" Hisaki glanced to the side to see a Kumori demon. "I thought we weren't kidnapping anyone."

"The situation became more complicated, Kuronue," Youko replied. "I'll put you down soon enough, Princess."

"Sorry, but I don't follow orders," Hisaki said. Her eyes glowed red as she was engulfed in flames.

"Damn it!" Youko cursed, dropping the vixen to avoid being singed.

Hisaki ripped the bottom of her Kimono so she could move more freely and slipped into a fighting stance. "Even worse, I detest men who think they can use women so freely," she said. Both Kuronue and Youko stood in the clearing, a perplexed look on their faces. They then bursted out laughing, causing her anger to rise.

"You want to fight us?" Youko said in between laughs.

Hisaki's glare became more heated as she summoned a whip of lava that extended from her index and middle fingers, lashing out at them."I'd avoid pissing me off further," she said. "Anger fuels the flames." She shot a massive fireball into the sky to give away their location.

"Damn her," Kuronue said about to lunge at the princess, but Youko extended his arm, stopping the now angered Kumori.

"I'll handle her; go lead the others back to the hideout," Youko said. Kuronue nodded and took off. "I'm sorry, princess, but you've now become a liability to us."

He took a seed out of his hair and a giant man-eating plant wrapped around his arm, its mouth aimed at the princess. The plant shot at her and she managed to dodge, but it followed. Hisaki noticed its saliva was acidic.

"It's no use," Youko said. "My plant's locked on to your energy and won't stop chasing you."

She shot a fire ball backward incinerating one head, but another just replaced it, ramming into her gut and sending her through a tree. Passing out, Hisaki saw a blurry person above her and heard a voice.

"I'd get away from her now, boy, if you wanna keep your limbs."

* * *

Okay, so some who read this story before may have noticed the change in title. It used to be _When It Rains_, but I felt _Adore _fits Hisaki better. It's a song, that I just found recently, by the band, **Paramore**. If you haven't heard it and want to hear the inspiration behind this story, look it up on Youtube.

The names of the chapters will either be something within the chapter or a song I feel inspired the chapter. I'm fairly certain all the songs for this story will be inspired by **Paramore.** But I'll mention the artist/ band at the end on the chapters. So Chapter One, _Let the Flames Begin _by **Paramore**.


	2. Ever Heard of Personal Space?

When Hisaki woke up, she was back in her room, one of the nurses, Akane, taking care of her wounds.

"Ms. Hisaki, you're awake!" she said happily. "Mariko, go inform Lord Raizen."

"Yes," Mariko replied, leaving the room. A few moments later, Raizen entered. He dismissed the two girls.

"Hisaki…" Raizen said.

"I'm sorry I was too weak to stop him," Hisaki said. "He must've been at least an upper A-class demon. I should've realized this beforehand."

"Yes, you should have," Raizen said. "But I am proud of you for not backing down." He kissed her head. "Get some more rest. Your training is going to become more intense."

Hisaki groaned, making Raizen smirk as he walked out of the door.

For the next few months it was nonstop training from Raizen and his friends. They finally decided to let the exhausted vixen rest since she had risen from an upper B-class to a middle A-class. Hisaki went to a healing hot spring, rejuvenating her energy. After relaxing in the hot spring, she went back to her room and slipped on a simple short kimono. Hisaki didn't care for the length so she put on legging-like pants underneath before deciding to go to the gardens. They always seemed to calm her down.

Upon reaching the gardens, Hisaki simply laid back enjoying as the wind carried the scent of the flowers to her. Suddenly an overpowering scent of roses assaulted her sensitive nose; it was too strong to be natural. She sat up to see Youko's face, not but a few inches from her face. She shot back.

"Ever heard of personal space?" Hisaki asked, regaining her breath. Then her brain caught up with her: Youko Kurama, the man who kidnapped her, was inside _her _palace.

"I told you before you're an excellent thief," he said. His lips came near Hisaki's ear. "You've captured my attention."

"Leave, before I actually decide to kill you," she said, laying back down and shutting her eyes. "I'm a hell of a lot stronger than last time." Suddenly she felt something on top of her, straddling her hips. Hisaki's eyes flew open to see the overly-friendly Kitsune.

"I don't think I can leave you," Youko purred into her ear. Hisaki turned red from the close contact. "Is the little princess shy? You know Kitsune naturally cuddle."

Hisaki flared her energy again, engulfing herself in flames, making the Kitsune get off her. He ran off as the guards approached the princess.

"Princess, are you okay?" Seitei asked. "We sensed your energy."

"It's okay, false alarm," she said. "I was cold so I wanted to warm up."

"You shouldn't be out here alone," Touou said. "It's too dangerous with those bandits on the loose."

"Alright," Hisaki said. She noticed a thorn-less red rose was on the ground next to her. Hisaki picked it up before following the guards inside. Unknown to her, a silver Kitsune, perched in a tree, smirked.

* * *

"Kira, watch your back!" Hisaki called, incinerating another demon. A demon with an army decided that since Raizen and his friends were out of town as well as the stronger guards, Hokushin, Touou, Seitei, and others, that they should try to invade the palace. Unfortunately the princess was still there, but there were so many strong demons. Eventually there were only a few fighting with her and Hisaki was standing on her last leg, surrounded.

'Damn, I've lost track of how many demons I've killed,' Hisaki thought.

"Princess!" the few remaining fighters surrounded the princess.

"Princess, we're out numbered and surrounded, it doesn't look too good," Kira said.

"Ya think?" Hisaki asked. "I want you guys to go up on the cliff. I can't guarantee your safety if you're down here."

"Please, Princess, don't ask us to stop," Mariko said.

"I'm not asking you to stop, I'm ordering you to fall back temporarily," Hisaki said. They jumped up onto the cliff. Hisaki took a deep breath before launching herself into the air above the invading army. She concentrated the rest of her energy into her hands.

"Eat this, assholes!" Hisaki screamed as she held her arms and lava erupted out of her palms. It flowed quickly over the army, burning and killing them all. The lava cooled and Hisaki fell to the ground on her back out of energy. She laughed a bit.

"Damn them," she muttered. "I hope they all burn in hell." Hisaki was so tired; she didn't notice someone running at her on the hardened lava.

"Damn you bitch!" a demon yelled, jumping above the princess. He had his sword raised to strike, but the blow never connected. A thorny whip wrapped around the demon, tearing him to pieces. Hisaki saw Youko had saved her at the last minute.

"It would be a shame if he marred your beautiful face," Youko said. She failed to hear this since she passed out from blood and energy loss. Youko picked the vixen up and took off before the others could get to her.

Hisaki woke up in an unfamiliar room, head throbbing.

"Damn it, I feel like a freaking giant tap danced on my head," she said. "I must look as bad as I feel."

"Quite the opposite, you look as stunning as usual, save the bandages." Hisaki's head whipped to the side to see the Silver Kitsune who had been stalking her.

"Where am I?" Hisaki demanded.

"You're in my lair," Youko said.

"Why did you bring me here?" she asked confused.

"You were severely wounded after your last attack yesterday," Youko said.

"I had comrades there, they would've taken me back to the castle," Hisaki said. "I'll ask again, why did you bring me here? You could've just let me die."

He smirked at the vixen, advancing on her. Once she was backed into the corner, Hisaki lashed out, punching him in the face. She heard a crack as her fist connected with his nose and used his temporary pain as the chance to escape. Hisaki jumped out the window, disregarding the fact she didn't know what floor she was on. After freefalling a bit, Hisaki put her feet on the wall and launched herself into the woods. Hisaki kept running through the wounds until she felt she was far enough away. Hisaki rested against a tree trunk, clutching her wound, which had reopened.

"Damn I thought I could make it farther," she said to no one. "I don't even know where I am."

The Vixen flinched as she heard footsteps and stood up quickly. Hisaki barely managed to take one step before her arm was yanked back and she was pressed against a hard chest, arms locked like steel bands around her waist.

"That wouldn't be wise, Hisaki," Youko said. "You've gone and opened your wounds again. Plus you have no idea where you are, though it's partially my fault. I shouldn't have cornered you like that."

She didn't hear the rest, having passed out from blood loss.


	3. When It Rains

I'd like to thank Saiyuo12 and Kingdomfantasyanime453 for reviewing so quickly. Yes, I realize she's passed out a lot, but blacking out gives me a place to stop and think about what goes next. Thanks for the reviews! You guys are awesome!

* * *

Hisaki woke up to the sound of the door opening. She recognized the Bat Demon as Youko's partner, Kuronue. "Youko, I just wanna know-" he froze seeing the confused vixen sitting on the bed and Youko nowhere in sight. "You! But how?"

"Don't ask me," Hisaki said with a shrug. "That fox kidnapped me, treated my wounds and left me here." Kuronue was out of the room before she could say anymore. No demon could match the Kumori for speed.

* * *

Youko was planning the next heist with Yomi when the enraged Bat demon stormed into the room. "Youko!" Kuronue screeched. "How could you take her, out of all the girls in the Makai? What the hell were you thinking?"

"I told you before, Kuronue," Youko said, his ears twitching from the Bat's shrieks. "She could be a valuable asset to us."

"When Raizen finds out, he'll be on our asses before we can blink!" Kuronue said. Youko didn't respond, making the Kumori let out an aggravated yell. "Fine, but don't come crying to me when this all falls apart."

* * *

Later that day, Kuronue came back into the room. "I'm sorry about the way I acted before, Princess," he said. "I realize it isn't your fault."

"Please, drop the princess and formal crap," Hisaki said, thoroughly surprising the Kumori. "I never cared for it, neither does father, but we have to it when the situation calls for it. Just call me Hisaki. And as for it not being my fault, well, yeah, blame Youko."

Surprisingly the princess spent the next few hours getting to know Kuronue, despite the whole capturer/ captive thing. "Would you like to go outside?" Kuronue asked. "I can't imagine being stuck in this room for as long as you have been."

"Try sitting in a throne room, listening to people's complaints about laws and what not, that lasts forever," Hisaki said. "And most of their complaints are contradictory and pointless. But I would like to go outside, if you don't mind."

"Your wish is my command, milady," Kuronue said, bowing lowly. Hisaki rolled her eyes. She and Kuronue hit it off as friends, despite original thoughts. Both currently shared an annoyance at a certain silver Kitsune. Hisaki sat in a shady tree while Kuronue trained with some lower thieves. "Oh come on! I bet a little human girl could hit harder than that!"

Hisaki laughed. Kuronue did have a way with words. She knew escaping was out of the question at the moment since Kuronue outmatched her in terms of strength and speed.

"How're you feeling?" The fiery vixen blinked, hiding her surprise as the overly-friendly Youko took a seat next to her.

"Better," Hisaki replied. "I never did thank you for helping me in the first place."

Both foxes sat in silence. She was slightly amused and fearful at the same time. This older and stronger demon was radiating a wide range of emotions, the most dominant one being something she couldn't really describe. "We're going on a raid tonight, you're welcome to join us," Youko said out of nowhere.

Hisaki's head whipped to her right as she stared incredulously at the King of Thieves. She twitched her ears a few times. Did she just hear him right? "I'm sorry?" she managed to choke out.

"You're welcome to join me and Kuronue on a raid tonight," Youko repeated before smirking. "Or is the princess too high and mighty get her hands dirty?"

Hisaki scoffed; she knew that he was baiting her with competitiveness and it was working. "Damn right, I'm high and mighty, but I'll show you boys how to play dirty."

Kuronue was surprised that Youko invited Hisaki, but realized that she was a different kind of elite, so accepted it. "Alright, since you're new at this, You'll keep the guards away while we get the treasure," he said, smirking. "Think you can handle that, most honorable princess?"

"Oh, I don't know…" Hisaki said. "I think you big strong men may need help carrying off that treasure."

"Not on your first time," Youko said, patting her head patronizingly.

The three snuck into the building. Hisaki drew the Kodachi that Kuronue had procured for her and holding a hand over a guard's mouth, she plunged it into his back. Youko and Kuronue continued into the castle while Hisaki kept to the shadows killing anyone who came, and burning the bodies. Youko and Kuronue came back out, each carrying a large sack. Exchanging only glances, the three took off into the night.

Only once they were a safe distance away from the building did Hisaki let out a joyful laugh, jumping from branch to branch. "That was exhilarating!" she exclaimed.

"That's how we spend our lives," Kuronue said, laughing at the kit's exuberance.

* * *

Over the next few months, Hisaki remained with Youko and Kuronue, occasionally going on raids. The prisoner status had been virtually forgotten on all sides. One day, Hisaki was sparring with Youko in a field. "Damn, I said spar, not kill me," the fox said annoyed, having barely dodged ablast of white fire. He had hit the ground to avoid getting burnt to a crisp.

"Well it's looked pretty bad if we aren't trying our best," Hisaki said, leaning over the fallen Kitsune. Without warning, he knocked her feet out from under her and pinned the stunned vixen to the ground. Hisaki thrashed in his grip, but that only made him hold tighter. Out of nowhere, he plunged his lips onto hers. After a reeling moment, Hisaki shoved Youko off and slapped him across the face. The silver fox sat staring at the vixen dumbfounded, while she cradled her hand to her chest. "W-what were you thinking? We barely know each other … and we're opposites."

Confusion and hurt lit up in his eyes as he touched the red handprint. Youko got up, stalking into the woods.

Hisaki ran back into the hideout, ignoring Kuronue and still clutching the hand that slapped Youko. She entered her room and sunk to the floor after locking the door behind her. "What was he thinking?" she asked. "What's that damned fox playing at? I'm the daughter of King Raizen and he's the King of Thieves."

Footsteps echoed down the hallway, signaling approaching people. Hisaki could recognize one of the voices as Yomi, listening as another demon complained.

"I don't see why that Princess is still here," the demon said. "She could easily turn on us. And those spies sent by Raizen are increasing in numbers."

"I don't think Lady Hisaki would do that, and we can handle traitors and assassins," Yomi said, coming to the princess' defense. Hisaki smiled slightly. "Plus you remember what Youko said when she first came here and Kuronue threw that hissy fit? He said she could prove to be a valuable asset for us and she has."

'Asset?' Hisaki repeated mentally. 'Is that all I am? A tool?'

"But even you've seen how Lord Youko looks at her," the demon countered. "She's an asset alright… for himself."

"I don't know what goes on in that fox's mind," Yomi said. The voices faded.

"Is that why?" Hisaki asked the empty room which rose in temperature. "Sweep me off my feet, steal my heart, then use me for his own goals? To think I actually felt bad for slapping that bastard."

By nightfall it was storming badly outside. Hisaki gathered what little belongings she had together. She put on the kimono she had on the day Youko first brought her to his hideout, throwing a cloak over the outfit. As Hisaki prepared to jump out the window, someone knocked on the door and her ears swiveled to it.

"Hisaki?" came Youko's questioning voice. She felt bad, hearing the dejection in his voice, but shook it off. "Can we talk?"

"No," Hisaki said forcefully before jumping out the window to the ground below.

"Come on, Hisaki," Youko said. "Just open the damn door." He heard no response. "Fine, you leave me no choice." The door bursted open. "Now listen… Hisaki?"

His eyes scanned the room, landing on the open window. He jumped out the window, eyes glowing red. Hisaki ran through the rain and woods, desperate to get away. She knew someone was catching up and eventually that person grabbed her upper arm, pulling the vixen to a halt.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Youko asked.

"The question is what do you think you're doing?" Hisaki shot back angrily. The tone of her voice surprised Youko, but his glare hardened.

"What do you mean?" he asked coldly. This was no longer the playful Youko whom Hisaki had come to know. This was Youko Kurama, the King of Thieves, protecting his territory.

"An asset am I?" Hisaki asked fiercely, not letting him see the intimidation. "You're using me for your own gain!"

"What in the seven hells are you talking about?" he demanded.

"I overheard some of your comrades talking about what you said," Hisaki said. "Was that your plan all along from the night of the ball? Entrance me, confuse me, then use me? Help you steal from my father? Take me for yourself? No! I am nobody's toy, Youko Kurama! I trusted you and you betrayed me!"

Youko just stared dumbfounded at the vixen. Hisaki took the silence as confirmation of her accusations. She wrenched her arm out of his grip and continued running, this time without pursuit.

'Why does this hurt so much?' Hisaki thought, gripping her chest, not understanding the pain she felt was heartbreak. What she really did not understand was that another heart was breaking at the same time.

* * *

Making it a few steps into Raizen's country, Hisaki instantly sensed pursuers. She stopped, recognizing the scents, and allowed them to surround her.

"Identify yourself now!" Hokushin ordered. Hisaki pulled back the hood of her cloak.

"Hokushin…" she managed to get out before throwing her arms around the familiar face.

"Princess!" He, Seitei, and Touou said in unison.

"I'm sorry I was captured," Hisaki said. "I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to escape until now. And I'm sorry I ever met him."

"Princess, I think you're delirious," Touou said.

"You've been through a trying ordeal and you're soaked to the bone," Seitei said.

"Let's get you back home," Hokushin said, picking the distressed vixen up.

* * *

So Chapter Three is named after the song, _When It Rains_ by **Paramore**. This was the original inspiration behind the entire story, but my inspiration changed. This song, however, will still be a part of the story in the future.


	4. To Our Third Companion!

I'm gonna be pretty busy for the next few weeks because college is starting up, but I'll try to write more and update when I get the chance.

* * *

For the next couple of weeks, Hisaki acted different and everyone noticed. Her fighting was distracted and full of mistakes. She spent a lot of time just staring outside, particularly at the moon. Currently, she was sitting in her room. Sighing, Hisaki set down the book she had been reading. She could probably recite it from memory by now.

"Wow, you really must be depressed to be reading that."

Hisaki's head whipped to the side at the voice coming from her window. "Kuronue?" she said, shocked as the Kumori came into her bedroom. "What are you doing here?"

"I need your help," he said seriously. "Youko needs your help."

Hisaki's eyes narrowed into an icy glare. "Why should I help that heartless bastard?" she hissed.

"Because even if you don't realize it, you do care about him," Kuronue said. Hisaki sat down and Kuronue knelt down in front of her. "Whatever you heard that day you left wasn't true. Youko does care about you. He never would use you, despite his perverted attitude."

"It still hurts though," Hisaki said.

"It'll hurt a hell of lot worse if you ignore me and let him die," Kuronue said.

"What happened?" Hisaki asked.

"He went to go meet an informant alone and it was a trap," Kuronue said, running a hand through his hair. "I told that idiot he shoulda brought some people with him."

"And you need me why?" Hisaki asked.

"Most of the men just ignore losses and move on," Kuronue said. "I'm the only one who actually is willing to go rescue him and I can't do it alone."

"Alright," Hisaki said. "But no kidnapping me this time. We're doing this my way. Stay here and no stealing my stuff."

"Awwww," he whined as one of the jeweled necklaces on her dresser caught his eye. Hisaki rolled her eyes, leaving her bedroom.

'I guarantee that necklace will be gone by the time I get back,' she thought, walking through the halls.

Hisaki made her way down to the throne room. As she passed people, they seemed shocked to see the princess had actually left her bedroom. She entered the throne room where the King was talking with Hokushin.

"Father?" Hisaki questioned. They both looked to the vixen. "I would like to leave the palace grounds and go into the woods to fight with the demons there."

"Finally you decide to get out of that room," Raizen said. "I was afraid I'd have to drag you out."

"Apple doesn't fall far from the tree," she called over her shoulder, leaving. Hisaki hurried back to the room, noticing the sapphire necklace was indeed gone. The bored Kumori was lounging on the bed.

"Man, you princesses have comfy beds," Kuronue said.

"One of the perks," Hisaki said, going behind the screen to change. She slipped on a white tube top with a black halter on top of it, fingerless gloves that went around her middle finger and extended up her arm, and black hakama. She grabbed a sword before walking out from behind the screen. "Let's go."

Kuronue picked the vixen up and flew out the window.

"You know anything about the people we're gonna fight?" Hisaki asked.

"Nope," he replied. "Just where they are holding him."

"So we're just gonna go in, kick butt, and drag Youko out?"

"That's my plan."

"Well I now know who does the strategizing," Hisaki muttered. "Whatever, not like I have anything better."

The Kumori landed in the woods. "That's the place," he explained. Hisaki shot him a glare. He never said the two of them were breaking into a fortress. "Hey don't gimme that look. It's big, yeah."

"Hopefully they aren't that strong," Hisaki muttered. Both snuck into the fortress. Hisaki could smell Youko's scent distinctly. "How long ago was he taken?"

"A couple of days," Kuronue said.

"Then his scent is relatively fresh," she said. "I can track him."

"Hey, who're you?" Both demons looked to see two guards. In a flash, one of them was beheaded by Kuronue's scythe.

"Need my help, my ass," Hisaki said as she slammed her foot into the other's face.

"See we make a good team," Kuronue said, slinging his arm over the vixen's shoulders. "Now to our third companion!"

"Say it a bit louder, I don't think the rest of the guards heard us," Hisaki said, rolling her eyes and running after Youko's scent. They both, taking out guards along the way, made their way down to the dungeons where the scent led. A large number of guards were down there.

"Go get him," Kuronue said, swinging his scythe around. "I'll handle them."

Hisaki nodded, burning a line through the group of guards. She ran down the corridor without hassle. All the guards must've been back there. The vixen stopped in front of a cell and saw an unconscious Youko inside. It saddened her to see him in that beaten up condition. She ripped the door off its hinges and knelt in front of him.

"Youko?" Hisaki asked softly. She cradled his face gently in her hands. "Come on, don't you be dead… not yet at least."

"Not yet? That's a comforting notion."

Hisaki chuckled weakly, undoing the cuffs on his wrists and supporting him before he crashed to the ground. "Still have time to make jokes," she said, rolling her eyes. "Are you okay?"

"I'll live," he replied.

"Kuronue! I say we get the hell outta here!" Hisaki called out. The aforementioned Kumori demon appeared next to the Kitsune.

"How praetell do we do that?" he asked as the guards came up behind him. "We're surrounded now."

"Like this," Hisaki said, motioning for Kuronue to take Youko. He did so and Hisaki stepped in front of the two.

"Aw, look the little girl is gonna fight," a guards said. Her ears and tail twitched in anger before a cruel smile played upon her lips.

"Ever hear of the human culture of Pompeii?" Hisaki asked as an invisible heat came over her hands. Youko and Kuronue could feel the heat and watched in interest. "They died in a volcanic eruption, not from lava, but a pyroclastic flow. They were dead before they realized it."

"Who cares about how humans die? They die like flies," another guard said. Hisaki's grin widened as she held her hands in front of her, palms facing the guards. There was a bright flash of light.

"Because you're already dead," she said as the guards disintegrated. The heat cause instability in the castle and the whole building shook. Hisaki blasted a hole in the ceiling and Kuronue flew up, carrying Youko. Hisaki jumped through the hole before punching a hole in the wall so they could escape.

"That was pretty badass," Kuronue said to the vixen.

"Badass, but tiring," Hisaki replied. "I may need a nap to regain some energy."

"We'll camp out in the woods then," Kuronue said, "plus I think Youko passed out again."

Hisaki looked to the silver kitsune sleeping in Kuronue's grip and smiled softly.

* * *

"That attack really took a lot out of you," Kuronue said, seeing Hisaki wake up from her nap. They had set up camp underneath a large tree in the woods far away from that fortress.

"Well I've never really used it on that scale," Hisaki said, leaning back. Her back hit something softer than a tree. She tilted her head up to see silver and shot forward.

"You hurt my feelings," Youko said smirking. He motioned for his partner to give them some space for a bit. The Kumori complied, going to get some food.

"I should go home," Hisaki said, standing up. "I told father I was only going out to train."

"Hisaki… before when you ran away, why did you do it?" Youko asked.

"You … were using me," Hisaki said. "You manipulated me for your own benefit."

"Where the hell did you hear that?" Youko asked, coming up in front of her. He towered over the petite vixen, being at least a foot taller.

"Some of your thieves said that," Hisaki said. "I... didn't want to be used, so I ran."

Youko embraced Hisaki, wrapping his tail around her hips. He leaned down so his lips were by her ears.

"Stupid girl," he said. "I wondered what you meant that night, but I couldn't figure it out. You are far more than an asset, more valuable than any treasure I've ever laid eyes on."

Hisaki turned red as an unfamiliar emotion assaulted her periphery senses.

"Actually Kurama and I gave a lot of thought to it and we'd like you to join us," Kuronue said, coming back into the clearing with a handful of fish. "You said yourself you felt a thrill from thieving."

"I must admit I have grown attached to you both," Hisaki said, looking down. "But I must go home for a while. I can't just disappear."

* * *

Hisaki walked into the thrown room and instantly Raizen's eyes narrowed. "You were out with that thief," he said. "And that thief and his accomplices have broken into the castle more than once. I forbid you from ever associating with them again."

Hisaki's temper flared up, she was never one to be commanded.

"And what if I've befriended them?" she shot back.

"Hisaki, you fool, they are thieves and only want to take," Raizen said. "You are nothing but a tool to them."

"They aren't like that," Hisaki countered. "Why does everyone think they are bad? They've saved my life several times."

Raizen walked up his adoptive daughter, grabbing her chin. "That fox enchanted you," he muttered, more to himself.

"No, I'm perfectly in control of my body and mind right now," Hisaki said, shaking off Raizen's grip. "And I want to be with him and the others. I am leaving whether you like it or not."

"Well then leave now," Raizen said, turning his back to her. "I won't come after you, but you will not get my approval for this. Nor will I hesitate to defend my kingdom from you."

Hisaki's ears and tail fell, but she turned on her heel to walk out. "Goodbye, father."

* * *

I'm not the typical writer. I can't just sit down and write one story until it's complete and then start a new one. Like this Youko Romance, for example, I started writing before **_Past Love_**, like normally I'm watching or reading the series and think 'hey, I think there could be another character in here...' but I digress. Anyways, I have other stories I've worked on (take the poll on the homepage for my favorites!) And any who've read my quizilla stories would recognize Mika from the Kakashi romance, but it's being revamped from 2nd person pov. Of course my Youko story is my primary focus, but a few moments for the poll on my profile would be appreciated to all Naruto fans who love two badass Sharingan Users of the series, Kakashi and Itachi.


	5. Pressure

**Wow... so it's been a long time since I've updated... I'm sorry, but the main reason was I lost my inspiration for writing it. I mean, I had half this chapter written and had no idea where I wanted to go with it. This pass weekend, though, I was struck by inspiration and I spent most of Sunday actually rewriting Past Love. On Saturday, I saw watched the fight between Toguro and Yusuke and it just hit me. Looking back, I realized my writing style has improved (in my opinion) since first thought of Hisaki when I was younger, even before I started writing it down. So I wrote most of the final fight of the Dark Tournament and then ended up rewriting most of the Chapter Black Saga and about a third of the Three Kings Saga, adding and taking away scenes, finding problems in my continuity, basically editting it. So anyways, I've found my inspiration for this chapter and the next one, which should be released soon. Enjoy!**

* * *

It been several decades since Hisaki left home and joined Youko's band of thieves. She quickly rose to a position of power falling alongside Kuronue and Youko. Recently Yomi, who fell just below in the hierarchy, has been too hot-headed, leading into confrontations when stealth is needed. He started disobeying all together, leading his own missions and almost every time, Hisaki, Kuronue and Youko had to go and save his ass. He cost many men their lives, becoming a liability. Hisaki, Kuronue, and Youko stood on the top of a cliff watching the plan unfold. "I almost feel bad for him," she said, dangling her legs over the edge. "It's ironic. Greed doing in a thief."

"Too much of anything is bad," Kuronue said. "He had it coming."

Youko remained quiet about this. They watched as the hired assassin took away Yomi's eyesight, blinding him permanently. "Youko! Kuronue! Hisaki!" he called out wildly. In his blinded state, he fell off the Cliffside behind him. This time nobody was going to save him.

"Let's go," Youko said coldly.

After Yomi's rashness cost most of the men their lives, the group was kept smaller, more elite. Any dissention was quickly snuffed out and traitors were punished severely. More often then not it was just Youko, Hisaki and Kuronue doing raids alone.

* * *

Hisaki grumbled, searching through a chest of riches in Youko's room. "Now where would that blasted fox have put it," she muttered, sifting through the scents in the chest. "I know he was in my room and now my favorite necklace goes missing? I don't think so. Granted, I did steal that crown from him and pawned it off… but still."

Suddenly she felt a surge of heat ripple through her body, knocking her onto her knees. Her eyes widened, knowing what was coming and she had no time to take action against it. "No… not now, not here of all places…"

Youko was walking back to his room, having finished collecting more seeds for his arsenal of man-eating plants. As he approached the door, he could smell a certain vixen in his room and something was off. 'What's wrong with her?' he thought, mildly worried, until the scent registered in his vast collection of memories. 'Ah… it has been many decades since I have encountered a vixen in heat. However, since it's Hisaki, I should just knock her out.'

When he opened the door, no amount of experience braced him for the emotions that slammed through his body. Hisaki had removed her armor, lying on his bed in a submissive position with her armor removed and her kimono half-open. "Damn…" he muttered as her hazed eyes locked with his.

Hisaki wrapped herself around the silver fox, nuzzling her face into his chest. "Youko… please it hurts…" she whimpered, wrapping her tail around him as she nipped at his exposed chest. "Help me… make it go away…"

Youko pushed the vixen away, holding his breath as she released her pheromones. "Youko… please…" she purred. Unable to resist her tempting offer, he plunged his lips to hers in a searing kiss before pushing her back onto the bed.

* * *

Hisaki's eyes fluttered open and she winced, feeling disoriented. She blinked taking in her surroundings. 'Where am I?' she thought hazily.

Clarity snapped through her daze as she felt a naked body curled around her own naked body. She could've slapped herself for not instantly noticing the smell of sweat and pheromones that permeated the air. In an instant, she was on the other side on the room, looking every bit like the frightened fox that she was. She reverted to fox form, darting out of the room. She sprinted back to her room, before changing into her fox demon form.

'I can't believe he did that…' Hisaki seethed mentally, jamming her arms into a fresh Kimono.

"Hisaki?" Kuronue asked from the other side of the door. "Are you alright? You were running like a bat outta hell back there."

"I'm leaving!" Hisaki said, stuffing some of her stash into a bag.

The confused Kumori pushed the door open. "What the hell do…" he started, but trailed off, smelling the scent radiating off her. She was mid-heat, reeking of Youko and fear. "Did you and Youko do something?"

"No!… Yes… I'm not sure!" Hisaki rambled, throwing more things into her bag. "I went into heat and… he couldn't even control himself enough to knock me out or something."

"Hisaki," Kuronue said seriously, "you know Youko. He wouldn't want to hurt you intentionally. Would you rather have had some strange demon relieve you?"

"No, but… why him?" Hisaki asked, pausing in her hurried packing. "I… didn't want him to do that… not then…"

Kuronue's eyes softened a bit. "You really love him," he said.

"I… No…" Hisaki said, sighing in frustration. "Love is for the humans… and I can't fall for him. He's wanted to get in my pants from day one and he waited until the right moment when I wouldn't be able to refuse."

Kuronue blinked in astonishment. "Hisaki, you've known me and Youko for nearly 300 years," he said. Her ear twitched, not realizing it had been that long. "If you were just another conquest to him, he would've given up long ago. His attention span only lasts about 50 years in those matters."

"He loves to figure things out," Hisaki said blankly. "He loves a good puzzle more than the next fox. I refused him, initiating this little game. That's my fault."

"True, but to him, those are just games," Kuronue countered. "I've never seen him try like he does with you. He doesn't want to just bed you. I believe he wants to be with you as a mate."

"His most recent actions suggest otherwise," Hisaki muttered. She shook her head, throwing her bag over her shoulder. "Look, I'm not leaving forever… I just need time to wait out my heat and figure things out. It could take me two days or two decades. I don't know, I just feel pressured here. When I figure things out, I'll come back."

The Kumori sighed. "Fine, but if he pulls a stunt like he did the last time you left, I may just have to leave him to wait until you return," he said. "Be careful out there, Hisaki. Most demons aren't like ones you've met before…"

"I know," Hisaki replied. "Trust me, I was in the power play of the Makai growing up. I know what they are like..."

* * *

Hisaki jumped through the woods, putting as much distance between the base and herself, praying to King Enma that Youko did not follow her this time. She knew a second wave of her heat was coming and planned to wait it out alone. Fate, however, seemed to love throwing wrenches into the vixen's life.

* * *

He had taken to staring at the necklace again while sitting in the higher branches of a tree. For whatever reason, staring into the reflective shine of the small gemstone brought peace to his normally violent mind. Without saying a word, he tugged the necklace back into his shirt, jumping out of the tree to continue on his destination-less journey. As soon as he landed on the ground, the bushes rustled and he drew his sword.

"My, my… I've never quite smelled a scent like yours. You undoubtedly have the scent of summer, being fire-natured, but the scent of winter lingers in the periphery. It's a refreshing change from the spring scents I have grown accustom to."

"What business do you have with me?"

Out of the bushes came a vixen with red and black hair. Her white irises flickered between lust, desperation and… fear? Judging by her scent, she was in heat, but for her to not be overruled by lust, she must be a powerful demon. The fear faded from her eyes as she spoke. "You're a good-looking demon… not all that strong, but handsome all the same," she said, grinning. "Yes, I'll have you."

"Hn. Not interested," he said, moving to walk away. He was forced, however, to block her claws with his sword as she lunged for his throat. He wasn't expecting her tail to come around, tripping him so she could pin him to the ground.

"I believe you didn't understand me, demon… I said, I'll have you."

"And I believe you don't understand what not interested means."

The vixen gave a cruel smirk, allowing her energy to smother him. "No one is completely not interested," she said, crashing her lips onto his.

* * *

So yeah, I'm gonna be writing the next installment soon so keep your eyes out for it. The inspiration for this Chapter was _Pressure_ by **Paramore**.


End file.
